bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Miya Satonaka
Miya Satonaka is an honarary member of the Satonaka Clan as well as a Kenmeiotome. She lives in Hama Town acting as a counselor and advisor to Van Satonaka as well as his friends and family as she had developed interest in him long ago when she met him while he was still studying at the Shino Academy. Her position within the clan grants her a degree of leadership when Van is not around much to the chagrin of his wife Anna Satonaka, causing the two to argue more often than not as Miya feels that she found Van first and therefor has rightful claim to Van's love. Appearance Miya has long red hair with side plaits that reach down to the small of her back as well as bangs that hang down over her red eyes that she usually covers with glasses. Her usual attire is oonly known to Van himself as she doesn't reveal herself to anyone unless she is wearing the Satonaka Clan's traditional training outfit. It is speculated by many that she may not even wear any clothes at all while she is alone with Van, a rumor Anna has vehemently pursued in hopes of giving her a reason to destroy Miya. Miya herself has a very curvacious body even for a spirit-like entity. She wears a very short skirt and long stockings in an attempt to seduce the male figures around her when she is trying to access information. Personality History While Van was still a student at the Shino Academy and went out for a walk, Miya came stumbling through the trees after crashing from the sky while he was out on patrol. Upon meeting him, she instantly fell in love with him and pressed herself against him as they kissed allowing her to produce wings of light for the first time. Powers And Abilities Immense Wisdom Energy: Miya has an immense level of spiritual energy contained within her. She often hides this from others even her own kin, by masking it until she actually decides to truly release it. So far there has been no one that has seen her true capabilities, not even the others of the Satonaka Clan, aside form Anna, who was only semi-conscious. Her energy's color is constantly changing along with her current emotion as to confuse others on to whether or not she is releasing any energy at all or if she is just presenting an aura about her body. Intangibility: Unique to her, Miya possesses the ability to exist as spirit-like entity instead of taking a physical form. She uses this to get around and help to her gather information. Miya likes using this ability as it doesn't take any energy to use at all and prevents any attacks that comes toward her useless. She can even use this to escape barriers and seals with no problem at all. Miya boasts that there is no currently known way to stop her while she is utilizing this ability. Hikari Soujuu (ひかりそうじゅう, literally meaning Light Manipulation): Miya has demonstrated the ability to use this to produce a series of wings along her back in a similar fashion to that of a seraph. These wings grant her a flight capability greater than her floating talent and can even be used to fire a volley of light beams at the opponent. In actuality, she does not create light, she manipulates light from light particles within the environment. To put it simply, if Miya and her opponent are standing about four to five car lengths away from each other, she can manipulate the light particles in the environment to attack her opponent basically as fast as light can move. Miya has the ability to become an entity of pure light. This basically allows her to bypass any defense as well as allow any other attack to pass right through her body. Her abilities allow her to control light, bypassing any physical defense and inflicting internal damage. Not even solid substances can escape her light. Miya is able to use light to blind and even command all of her opponents' senses. *'Calming Light': Miya has the ability to send out a calming light that causes the target to begin to re-live emotions and memories that can make them feel at peace. It can even be used to break through hypnotic control. *'Concussive Blasts': By bending the light and then solidifying it, Miya is able to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. She can project these from her hand and out from her body in a series of concussive bursts. Elemental Manipulation Master: After joining the Satonaka Clan, Miya has mastered the art of manipulating elements to the point where she may very well be the very best among the clan's younger members. She has taken it upon herself to commonly utilize ice as a tribute to Van's crystal making abilities as she felt "I'm not worthy to utilize the same material as Van-sama", even though he jumped at the chance to teach her about it. Her skill in this are has increased to the point where she doesn't utilize other methods of fighting and when it is combined with her innate intangibility, she usually doesn't have to. Shuureiho Master (しゅうれいほ, literally meaning Graceful Step): Due to her light body an not being affected by air currents, Miya is able to traverse miles as if they were a simple footstep. Miya has proven that she was able to even able to outrun both Van's rifts as well as Anna's speed in her Evilize mode. When moving about, despite her not having a determined weight, she still produces the same blossom-like particles around her body creating a visually stunning display. Category:Female Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Kenmeiotome Category:Wisdom Users Category:Females Category:Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters